


Время умирать

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [2]
Category: The Hateful Eight (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пит умер не сразу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время умирать

**Author's Note:**

> насилие, смерть персонажей, нецензурная лексика

Пит Хикокс умирал. Боль ползала у него в кишках, как огромная крыса, то и дело наступая своими когтистыми лапами на какие-то жилы, из-за чего Пита буквально чуть не выворачивало наизнанку. 

Эти тупые выблядки не смогли даже нормально его пристрелить, так что теперь он медленно и мучительно сдыхал от раны в животе. Пит отлично знал, что с такой дыркой, как та, что в нем проделали, можно прожить чертовски долго, особенно если лишний раз не дергаться, но вытянуть не удастся, даже если сейчас сюда в сиянии небесном явился бы лучший врач на всем белом свете, все равно вытаскивать Пита было уже поздно. Он свое отгулял. 

Скосив глаза, он взглянул на болтавшуюся под потолком Дэйзи: она уже давно перестала дергаться, но все равно чуть покачивалась туда-сюда на сквозняке. Некоторые люди после смерти становятся тяжелыми, как камни, а другие — легкими, вроде бумажных цветов, по крайней мере, так Питу всегда казалось. 

Дернул же черт Джоди устроить засаду именно здесь. 

От мыслей о Дэйзи и Джоди к горлу почему-то подкатила тошнота, но согнуться и блевануть на пол у Пита никак не выходило, так что он просто открыл рот, и кровь пополам с рагу рванулась из него наружу, когда живот скрутил новый спазм. Желудок пуля, похоже, не задела — с дыркой там умирают быстрее, к тому же еще орут от боли как резаные, Пит точно знал, ему самому нравилось это дело: стреляешь один раз, а ублюдка, которого хочешь прикончить, крючит на земле несколько часов, он мочится под себя от боли и скулит, как собака. Некоторые пытаются уползти, другие — замирают, как Пит сейчас, будто надеются, что все можно переждать, перетерпеть. 

Ни черта нельзя на самом деле. 

Вторая рана, в груди, особо не болела, Пит потерял сознание скорее от самого удара пули, чем от оставленной ей дырки — кровь подтекала оттуда тоже, из груди шел какой-то хрип, но по сравнению с дырой в животе это была сущая ерунда. Пит, точно так же, как и безмозглый шериф, подумал, что умер от этой раны, все, конец истории — а потом пришел в себя, снова оказался посреди боли, вместе со всем прочим дерьмом. Последний живой среди горы трупов. 

Ему уже доводилось бывать последним живым — давно, еще в Ньюкасле, всех его ребят порезала банда Старика Чарли. На того работал какой-то австрияк, безумный, как мартовский заяц, и огромный, как черт знает что. Он скинул все трупы в подвал пустого здания, разом ставший похожим на скотобойню из-за мясного запаха, а Пит лежал там, со всеми, кого знал лучше, чем собственных братьев, зажимая рукой рану, дожидаясь, пока снаружи станет тихо. В тот раз он дождался. И решил, что к черту все, к черту Мэри, к черту его — а может, и не его — сыновей, в этом городе все равно ни хрена хорошего не выйдет, нужно бежать туда, где удастся начать заново. Реши он тогда остаться в Англии — может, выжил бы. Может — нет, Старик Чарли пустил бы по его следу кого-нибудь посообразительнее, и Пит сдох бы все равно. Так хоть выиграл несколько лет и неплохо повеселился. 

Он подумал, не стоит ли попытаться встать, доползти до револьвера, подвешенного под столом, чтобы пустить в себя еще одну пулю, на этот раз — в башку, но новый спазм выкрутил все тело, и Пит окончательно понял: он сдохнет прямо в этом кресле. 

Чертов Джоди, чертов недоумок Грауч, чертова, бля, Дэйзи. Пит закрыл глаза, надеясь провалиться в темноту, но сквозь веки просвечивал огонь камина, и вместо темноты он получил гребаное кроваво-красное ничто. 

До смерти еще оставалось много времени.

Так много времени.


End file.
